


Formal Invitation

by GretchenSinister



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-30 01:28:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20806250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GretchenSinister/pseuds/GretchenSinister
Summary: Original Prompt: "Based off a short oneshot I read elsewhere. Tooth is all about those precious white chompers, and while candy forms many happy memories to be stored within the baby teeth, it also causes lots of cavities and fillings. Weighing out the pros and cons for this always makes airheaded and busy Tooth flustered and frustrated, and it doesn’t help that the main cause for this decay-party is usually one large Australian rabbit, whom happens to specialize in leaving candy-stuffed eggs and cavity bombs everywhere for his holiday.It’s not that her getting extra flustered and worked up over the situation has anything to do with the odd buzzing feeling in her chest whenever Bunnymund’s around. Nope. Nothing at all. Completely unrelated. She’s just worried about the precious baby teeth when she goes to talk to Bunnymund one day about it. It’s just a discussion and banter between… um… friends. Friends! Oh yes, that’s it.Tooth is just unaware that Bunnymund may have some similar odd feelings bouncing around inside his chest, and that he’s gotten pretty lonely over the years, being the last pooka and all...[cut for length]"This was my first time writing sweettooth, so it’s very light and fairly fluffy.





	Formal Invitation

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr on 8/24/2013.
> 
> Here's the rest of the prompt: "...So when she comes calling and the banter/discussion turns a little heated in a different direction some long awaited confessions are made, and kissing occurs…. not to mention possibly more.
> 
> It doesn’t matter about the tone of fill, lovely anons, whether you write fluff or smut. But if you do write smut, some slow, emotion-saturated, affectionate love-making would be preferable than pure fucking, if the A!A wouldn’t mind. C: Bunnymund needs some legit love along with release since he’s been alone so long.
> 
> C'mon, kinkmeme, give me some of my guilty pleasure sweettooth ship. I know you can do it"

“But why? Why all the chocolate? Why all the candy?”  
  
Bunny blinked in surprise at Tooth, now hovering in front of him and leaning forward until she was far too close for comfort. “Uh—sorry, but is this continuing a conversation we were having before? Because you did just get here. And—wait a minute—how did you get in here anyway?”  
  
“Oh!” Tooth flew back a couple feet. “I guess I’ve, um, been arguing with you in my head a lot. I still want my questions answered, though! And you told me how to visit you.”  
  
“But that would have had to have been centuries ago.”  
  
“I’m in charge of memory, Bunny, it’s not like I would have forgotten.”  
  
He smiled. She might be in charge of memory, but he was in charge of hope, and he felt it was perfectly reasonable for him to allow her remembering what he had said so long ago to give him some. He could even imagine scenarios where her imaginary arguments with him would be a good sign. But he certainly didn’t want her getting angry now. “Look, Tooth, if you’re going to rail against me for leaving the ankle-biters chocolate and candy, I’ll take it, but it’s not like it’s my particular choice. It’s human custom—you know how it is. Your fairies were carrying pennies not too long ago, and now they’re hauling around dollar coins.”  
  
Tooth landed on a small hillock of grass in surprise. “How did you know about that?”  
  
“Well—I—just paying attention, you know.” Bunny shrugged, and this time it was Tooth’s turn to smile (despite herself) as what Bunny said seemed to put several other little incidents that she had remembered over the years in a new and welcome light.  
  
“Anyway, is that a good enough answer? You know I’d do my duties as Guardian of Hope without stepping on your toes if I could.”  
  
“I’ll make sure to remember that,” Tooth said, and Bunny could have sworn she blushed a little.  
  
“I have a question for you, now,” he said, crouching down to examine some flowers. “If you just decided to on a crusade against candy today, why focus on me? I mean, Christmas has all those cookies.”  
  
“Sure you don’t want to ask me about Halloween?” Tooth asked playfully.  
  
Bunny let out a short laugh. “We both know that holiday’s problems run far deeper than an excess of candy. But really, why me?”  
  
“I haven’t been having mental arguments with North,” Tooth said, as if she hoped this would clarify everything.  
  
Bunny thought it sort of did.  
  
“Well, now that you know the candy thing isn’t my idea, how are you going to keep having those arguments?”  
  
“Oh, I’m sure I’d find something to argue with you about.” Tooth began to hover again. “I’d just need to spend some more time with you.”  
  
“We could even argue in person,” Bunny suggested.  
  
“I—yes, I suppose we could.” Tooth preened her wrist a little nervously.  
  
“Then,” said Bunny, standing and lightly laying a hand on Tooth’s arm, “consider this a formal—better—more recent invitation to come to the Warren and argue with me any time you can.”


End file.
